


Good Kitty

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hooker, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Lactation, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott hasn't been getting any in quite a while and after stumbling onto an ad online he decides to get a hooker - only it's not at all what he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misu-otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misu-otaku).



> I got request a Trott/Nilesy randomised au drabble, and this is what happened. I went way over board with this request I am so sorry, it's not even a drabble.

He was already regretting it. He should never have made that call, god it was so stupid. Trott sighed and put his head in his hands. He’d found the company online and it hadn’t seemed too sketchy or expensive, actually quite professional. But ordering a call girl was that really a good idea? He’d been single for ages now but if he really tried he could probably chat some girl up in a bar, and if that didn’t work he could always wank instead, but it wasn’t the same thing. Maybe he’d just tell her to go back and that he had changed his mind.

A knock suddenly struck the door of the hotel room and Trott froze. He had to admit he was slightly excited and curious, the woman who answered the phone call was just an agent and when he told her a bit about his preferences and that he was a first timer she said she knew just the person. Would she look like a porn star? Or like a photo model? Or maybe just like a normal girl. Another knock sounded, harder this time, and Trottimus rushed to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it.

The hooker outside his door was neither a porn star, photo model nor a girl. Trott stared at the slender young man outside his room. With his glasses and long black hair he was the complete opposite of anything Trott had imagined.

“Can I come in?” He asked, he was Scottish and had a surprisingly soothing voice. Trott just nodded, and closed the door behind the man as he walked in. His coat and jeans made him look quite normal but Trott caught himself wondering whether he was wearing anything less ordinary underneath.

“So, about the money, you pay now and if we go over time don’t worry, you can pay the rest afterwards.” The man ran a hand through his hair and Trott wondered how he could sound so casual about it. Trott fumbled with his wallet and gave the bills to the other man who put them in an envelope from his pocket.

“Thank you. I’m Nilesy by the way.” Nilesy smiled and Trott felt himself blushing.

“I’m, uh, Trottimus”, Trott replied, his voice croaky from nervousness.

“Right, now you go get a quick shower and I’ll prepare a bit here. Don’t worry about anything, Madam Owl told me what you like, but you can always say if there’s something specific you want.” Nilesy stated. Trott gave him a last look and then walked to the bathroom, quickly undressing. He usually loved showers and took plenty of time to enjoy it, but this time he rushed so much he almost slipped hit his head on the way out. He dried himself off and decided he didn’t need to put his clothes on again before re-entering the bedroom.

The sight that met him shocked him even more than when he had opened the door. Nilesy was laying on his stomach on the bed, feet in the air, elbows tucked to his sides and hands neatly placed in front of him. He was basically nude except for a black thong and a collar of the same colour, accompanied by (Trott could barely believe what he was seeing), black cat ears and tail and socks and fingerless gloves shaped like paws.

“You listed pet play in your preferences, but I just want to ask if you’re okay before we start”, Nilesy said with a serious expression. Trott cursed silently, he should have listened more thoroughly to the woman’s questions, but he had been too nervous.

“Oh god... Sorry, yes. But holy shit!” Trott could barely think straight, on one hand this was so messed up, on the other hand he was already half hard under the towel wrapped around his waist. Awkwardly walking towards the bed he tried to prepare himself mentally. When he reached the foot of the bed Nilesy stretched his neck and nuzzled his forehead against Trott’s belly. Trott carefully put a hand on the lanky man’s hair and started petting slowly. Nilesy began purring in reply, surprisingly realistic. Trott added another hand and started slowly exploring with his hands down the younger man’s head and neck towards his shoulders.

“You’re so soft...” Trott said thoughtfully, more to break the silence than to start a conversation. Nilesy meowed affectionately in reply and stretched his back, pulling himself up on all four. Trott who was more used to the cat thing by now, grabbed the opportunity and hooked a finger in Nilesy’s collar, pulling the man up to meet his lips. Nilesy responded softly to begin with but then started nipping and tugging at Trott’s lip with his teeth, digging his nails into Trott’s shoulders. The pain didn’t bother the bigger man much; actually it made it even better and when Nilesy bit down extra hard a small moan escaped Trott’s lips.

After a while Nilesy moved on, nibbling down Trottimus’ neck, shoulder and chest, leaving small red marks where his teeth touched Trott’s skin. He stopped for a while at the scientist’s nipples, slowly licking and sucking at them whilst kneading Trott’s pecks with his hands. To Nilesy’s surprise it worked and a tiny amount of white liquid came out. Trottimus smiled apologetically, but Nilesy just meowed and lapped up the drop of walrus milk with his tongue. After that he moved down Trott’s body with his hands, scratching his chest and stomach in the process. When Nilesy reached the hem of the towel he carefully pulled it down with his teeth, letting it drop to the floor.

Trott gasped when the cold air hit his member but it was soon enclosed by Nilesy’s warm hands, or paws, working their way up and down his shaft. Any regrets had left Trott’s mind by now and he groaned loudly as Nilesy rubbed a thumb over his slit. Nilesy quickly grabbed a condom that lay beside him on the bed and rolled it onto Trott’s swollen cock.

“What are you doing... kitty?” Trott asked in a soft voice, hesitating slightly before the last word. Nilesy trilled and rolled onto his back, stretching out his limbs, then grabbing Trott’s ass to pull him closer. The black-haired man shifted his body slightly so that his head was hanging over the edge of the bed, just in height with Trottimus’ crotch.

“Oh... That’s what you want”, Trott said, stretching one arm to rub Nilesy’s belly. He gently guided his cock into Nilesy’s open mouth, surprised by how far in he could push. When Nilesy began playing with his tongue around the older man’s head he couldn’t help but gasp. It felt so good, better than anyone else before, but then on the other hand Nilesy was a professional.

“Such a good kitty”, Trott moaned, it sounded so silly but he didn’t care. Nilesy purred again and the vibrations sent sparks along Trott’s shaft, adding to the heat beginning to build in his stomach. With slow thrusts he began moving inside Nilesy, whilst the slender man dug his nails into Trott’s asscheeks. He increased his pace, pulling Nilesy closer towards himself. In return Nilesy bucked his hips and Trott became embarrassed when he noticed the other man’s erection straining against the fabric of the underwear. Letting Nilesy rest on his shoulder blades he grabbed the man’s hip with one hand, using the other to pull down Nilesy’s thong and letting his cock free.

“Come here, I’ll pet you, is that nice?” Trott used his hand to stroke up and down Nilesy’s shaft and the man’s moans added to his own excitement. He was so close now, and Nilesy noticed it as well, taking Trott extra deep before almost letting it exit his mouth, swirling his tongue quickly around the member; and then repeat. Trott could only hold it back for so long before coming inside Nilesy’s mouth. The dark-haired man kept him still until the waves of Trott’s orgasm had finished surging through his body. When he could finally pull out Nilesy lifted his head up and meowed contently. Trott quickly finished him off as well with a few quick strokes of his hand, the come spurting down on Nilesy’s stomach.

“I hoped you’re happy now as well”, Trott said, sitting down on the bed next to Nilesy. The younger man purred and rubbed his head against Trott’s thigh. Trott pulled off the condom and threw it into the bin before taking a tissue and wiping his hands and Nilesy’s stomach, throwing it too into the rubbish. Nilesy tilted his head and nudged towards the clock on the wall, not much time had actually passed, Trott still had an hour and a half left of his time. He wasn’t sure what to do but Nilesy crawled across the bed, curling up by the pillows and meowing encouragingly. Trott smiled when he got the hint and laid himself down besides Nilesy. The warmth from the other man’s body was soothing and he felt tired from the sex, he could easily fall asleep here.

“Good kitty”, Trott whispered, softly caressing Nilesy’s cheek.


End file.
